oretachinovillainorganisationfandomcom-20200214-history
Shino Kitamura/Synopsis
History Kitamura Shino was born in a lab as a nameless child, given simply a designation of subject L0K1. Some of the scientists called him Loki. To Shino, the first seven years of his life were a haze, as he spent each day being tested, trained, tortured. The experiments were the worst, as they altered his psyche and his mind in an attempt to create the ultimate quirk user. Quirk users. He was just one of many children, one of many test subjects. Shino couldn’t remember any faces from this time. Whether it be the scientists, the guards, or even his peers. Except one. His “playmate”, in reality his cellmate, K120N05, who was his only semblance of a friend. Who really was his only friend. He could remember having few conversations with K120N05 (he remembers calling him Kronos), as they were whispered in secret lest the guards caught them talking, but he would never forget the smile on Kronos’ face after they talked, before turning in for the night. Kronos disappeared one night, about 2 years before the “incident”. At the age of 6, an “instructor” came around. Shino hated both her and the drills she ran. The scientists had fiddled with his body, leaving him physically weaker but stronger as a quirk user. His physical fitness was average at best, making him a prime target during fitness training for the instructor who enjoyed making an example out of him. Thankfully, he was always left alone during quirk training, as “Loki” has a penchant for scrambling people’s minds during practice. The incident happened when Shino was 7. During the night, an explosion boomed, waking him. He could hear gunfire, the rattling of guns. Accompanied by screams. Strangely, the facility seemed more dull to him. Then it hit him. The security system was out, along with the power. Shino used his power to unscrew a vent, got on his knees, and started crawling. And crawling. And crawling. It was weeks later when orphanage workers found Shino, who was at that point nameless, collapsed in their rooftop vegetable garden 20 stories up. His clothes were in tatters, and he was too exhausted to speak, much less fight. One of the workers, a nun from the local church a few floors down, pointed to his shirt and the tattered remains of the label: “L0”, saying “Shi…. no?”. To which he could only nod. The orphanage brought him to the doctor’s a few days later, to get the now named Shino to get checked up. It was here where they found out Shino wasn’t actually officially registered. To remedy this, the doctors ran tests to determine his quirk. Before they could properly test him, Shino reacted on instinct, having been drilled to always try “conceal your quirk” from your enemies… and anyone watching. He magnetised several objects, causing them to fly about. Officially, Shino’s quirk is listed as telekinesis. At the orphanage it was clear that Shino was no ordinary child. He didn’t interact well with the other kids, who avoided him. When adoption time came around, nobody wanted him. But he was okay with that. He knew he was different, and accepted that fact. So did the orphanage workers who took care of him. What Shino wasn’t okay with was all the bullies, who enjoyed picking on him because he was small for his size. He hated not being able to fight back, just activate his quirk and whoop their asses. This was especially true of Lorenzo, who he hated. Thankfully, Lorenzo disappeared at the start of middle school. It was during middle school that Shino really wanted to be alone, despite his classmates now courteous attempts to include him. He wanted to be alone to hone his quirk, a quirk which society dictated that he shouldn’t use. He’d recently learned that magnetic fields can disrupt electronics. Using this knowledge, he would disrupt security devices to sneak out of the orphanage to his practice space, an abandoned construction site that he would pass on the way to school. It was there that he could really let loose, and use his quirk to his heart’s content. Practicing. Refining. It was here that Shino felt truly free. Halfway through middle school, a clash between a hero and a villain left the orphanage building a wreck. This put the caretakers under significant financial stress, although they tried not to show it. Shino really wanted to help those who take care of him, but was too young to get a job. It was at this time that Shino started to “appropriate” goods from people who he perceived to be unfair or unjust. He gave as much as he could to the orphanage without arousing suspicions, deposited as much as he could into a bank account without arousing suspicions and stashed the rest of his ill gotten gains in safe places across the city. To this day, Shino still despises heroes, whom he perceives to be fake representations of justice. Shino continued to steal throughout middle school and into high school, his heists only getting larger and more grandiose in scale. This also corresponded to his continued lack of interest in interacting with others. ONe day, the day of the UA sports festival, he spots lorenzo in class 1A. Later that night, he decided to start a heist that wasn’t fully planned out. Although he pulled the heist off successfully, during his escape down a narrow alleyway he gets spotted by two muggers rustling through the pockets of an unconscious man. Shino let his rage loose, slamming a garbage can lid into their skulls so fast they didn’t even know what hit them. Their skulls shattered, their bodies hitting the ground before they even knew they were dead. From that day onward, Shino began to kill. He killed those he deemed beyond redemption. Shino eventually graduated high school, entering college in the city doing a science degree which he enjoys. Until a letter arrived, two hastily scrawled words: “HELP -KRONOS”. Shino got up, walked out the door, and found Nocturne. Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis